


Protective

by 1JettaPug



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: 1980s, Ambiguity, Bars and Pubs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Harassment, Protectiveness, Slash, Spooning, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Prompt: ProtectiveWhile spending some time to herself at a bar, Mick's girlfriend gets harassed. The asshole who chooses to do it doesn't realize whose girl he's messing with until it's too late.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> First Motley Crue fic, but not my first band fic. Popped my head into this side of the rock music fandom thanks to the music, and I stayed for The Dirt and their comics. And here's hoping the movie will inspire more writers to jump in this fandom and breathe some life into it.

Kyna couldn’t help but grin as Tommy and Nikki kicked open the door to the bar. Vince, with both arms wrapped around a brunette and a blonde, threw his head back and laughed at them as they sprinted into the bar to a round table. Mick shook his head at them, adjusting his hold on his girlfriend’s hip as he muttered something sullen and acrid.

“ _Fuckin’ teenagers…_ ”

“Oh, Mick, c’mon… Don’t get too pouty this early over a bunch of dumb and eager boys.” Kyna murmured, gently leaning into her partner’s grip. Mick grunted. “Besides, it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve acted this way after a concert.” She laughed, and Mick let a ghost of a grin cross his face for a moment. He wouldn’t argue with her- not with the soft spot he had for her, and everyone knew it. No one questioned it, though. Unlike Tommy, Nikki or Vince’s girls, Kyna was one of the rare ladies on the Sunset Strip with common sense who worked from nine-to-five.

Mick strummed his fingers along the edge of her tight black skirt, pulling her even closer. If he had to say what first drew him towards her, he’d say it was her deep, brown eyes. Dark voids that lured him in as he chatted it up with her at the record store that she worked at. He sighed softly, letting the corners of his mouth curl back a bit more.

Tommy jabbed at Nikki and made him spin around to point out Mick’s sweet grin. The lead guitarist shot them a glare as they giggled like a bunch of idiots. Kyna looked up and shot them a glare, too. Hers made them raise their hands in defeat and turn around to run for their usual table.

“Buncha immature boys,” she shook her head, tugging on the front of her long coat, pulling it a little tighter around her shoulders as they walked into the bar, just behind Vince, Tommy and Nikki. As soon as the reached the group’s normal table, Kyna nuzzled into the crook of Mick’s neck for a moment, then left his side to head for the bar. 

“Hey, where you off to so quick without me?” Mick teased her, lightly.

“To get a drink or two,” Kyna said over the cacophony of voices, “And to maybe catch a break from you crazy, crazy boys.”

Mick chuckled. Tommy and Nikki, being the overdramatic children that they were, clapped their hands over their hearts, “ _Ohh,_ you wound us!”

“We’re not all bad, Kyna!” Tommy laughed, trying to get a spoon to stick on his nose, “C’mon! Sit down and join in on the fun--"

“’M not in the mood right now for one of your girls to sneak up and try to eat me out again, Tommy.” Kyna laughed, shaking her head. She looked to Mick and winked, “Don’t wait up, honey.” she said, waving to him as she walked away, slipping into a space at the bar, signaling the bartender.

Carefully easing himself down in his seat, Mick was silently grateful that they got a table facing the bar, directly in line with where Kyna had decided to sit. A waitress came around to get their drinks, and Mick just opted for some whiskey tonight, letting the other order a dozen crazy concoctions as he just watched on. It didn’t take too long before Vince left them, taking his girls with him and dispersing into the crowd and to the back. Next to him, Nikki and Tommy were already drinking, joking, flirting and enjoying themselves. 

Mick raised his drink to his lips, doing his best to try to keep an eye on his bandmates-- to try to make sure they didn’t do anything too stupid-- and also keep watch on his girl. He understood her want and need to escape, to look for a little peace and quiet in the noisy establishment. Mick didn’t blame her; he knew that there were very few ladies or girlfriends of the guy’s that she really got on with. Constantly being around Vince, Nikki and Tommy was exhausting on its own, too, and he knew the need to escape their witless, childish or rude behavior. Kyna also just liked a little solitude from time to time. Mick knew that all too well, too, and it was the primary reason he had left her to herself.

As the night wore on, Kyna chatted it up with a few girls at the bar, argued over what direction what band was headed in, and shot down some drunken idiots who didn’t know what they were getting themselves into. None of that was anything new, of course-- Kyna had grown to accept this part of the night life as something normal whenever she went out with Mick and the boys.

After she had just gotten rid of another asshole-- some guy who had tried talking, tried to recycle those old pickup lines and make some cringey jokes-- she turned around and ran into another one. This one stood out to her, though, and he was instantly leering down her Rolling Stones tank-top with a creepy grin.

“Hey there-- _Key_ -na was it?” 

“What’s it to you?” She frowned, trying to move back away from him in her seat. Carefully, she put down her drink before turning her head, trying to find Mick through the thick crowd. Fuck, there were so many people in here now that it was hard to find the boys’ table.

“Heeey, hey, honey, ‘m talking to you,” The creep muttered, leaning over her shoulder.

“ _Back off!_ ” she hissed, brushing him off. “Go find what you’re lookin’ for elsewhere, buddy!”

“Aww, but those other bitches aren’t as good lookin’ as you,” he flashed her a sleezy, drunken grin. He stretched, getting comfortable, knocking his knee against her thigh as he did so. He left it resting there. Normally, she would have moved her leg out the way- but her leg was now trapped between his knee and the bar counter. Kyna’s ears raised up on her head, and she felt his heart beat a bit quicker. Suddenly, she was overly aware of how he was watching her, apparently very intrigued. His eyes constantly trailed from her hands, up her body to her face, before trailing back down her figure, back to where her hands were wrapped around her glass.

He leaned forward, one elbow on the bar, creepily studying her face. The movement meant he’d slide his knee up the inside of her thigh as he moved. Kyna’s breathing hitched. She averted her eyes, trying to look for an escape through the crowd of people pushing themselves up against the bar now. “Now don’t go on doing that,” he teased her.

“…Do what?” Kyna snapped, looking up to meet his eyes, finding him startlingly close to her.

“Shying away from me like you’re scared!” he laughed, darkly. “Now, come on- ain’t like anyone else here is gonna give you some tonight. ‘Sides, I wouldn’t hurt you-- just wanna show you a good time outback or maybe the bathroom--”

“Oh,” Kyna growled, barring her teeth, “Oh, fuck you, buddy! I’m outta here--” 

He grabbed her arm, pinning it to the counter of the bar. “Well, aren’t you here all alone?"

" _No!_ ” Kyna shouted at his face, hoping to catch the attention of the other patrons. Unfortunately, everyone there, it seemed, was either too drunk or high to notice her predicament. “My boyfriend is here!"

The man made an exaggerated show of looking around. "What? He ditch you for being a mouthy bitch?"

Kyna’s lip curled up in disgust.

He laughed, “If the fucker ain’t here, then he won't mind so much if you leave with me, right?" A toothy grin Kyna didn't like it at all as it worked its way onto the man's face. "After all... he left you here all alone..."

"He didn't leave me! He'll be right over!" Kyna protested, despite her being completely out of Mick’s view for a few minutes now.

Kyna tried to squirm off her stool, but the man yanked her back on and held her there. "I’m thinking I'll just keep you company until he comes back, then."

" _Leave me alone!_ "

The man grabbed her drink and downed the rest of it enthusiastically. His hand travelled up her thigh with very clear intentions. As hard as she could, Kyna slapped his hand with a scowl, trying to jump out of her seat to get away again, but his other hand gripped at her waist, pulling her to him as he said, “Now don’t be like that--”

Kyna caught the briefest flash of black out the corner of her eye before the asshole was punched square in the face, knocking him off his chair. She stared wide eyed for a moment in surprise as the jerk stumbled a few steps, his hand covering his now very broken nose. “Well, fuck…” she muttered to herself.

Kyna looked round to see Mick standing beside of her, his face like thunder, and he tried not to let his wince show as he reined his arm back in. “ _You touch her again, and let’s just see what happens!_ ”

Kyna stood up and went to his side, her hands on his arm, “Mick,” she murmured, relieved to have him by her side again.

The lead guitarist turned to her, silently apologizing for not coming over sooner with his eyes. He gently moved her behind him as the asshole stood up, spitting some threats and began making stupid, vile remarks. With her hands on his shoulders, Kyna felt him grow tenser and tenser with each insult. It was also at that time that Tommy and Nikki came strolling on over just as the jerk shouted something to Mick about ‘his bitch’ before calling her a slut.

“Hey! What the fuck’s going on?” Nikki asked, crossing his arms beside Mick.

Tommy peered over their heads and blinked. “ _Whoa!_ Heeey, Nikki, look-- Mick totally broke this loser’s nose!” he laughed, “Hey, whatcha do, asshole? Hit on his lady?”

“Tommy, he was trying to _assault_ me!” Kyna smacked him on the chest, gaining a more serious expression from the drummer for a moment.

“Oh shit, _what?!_ ” Tommy said, turning a glaring gaze back towards the jerk. “Oh, fuck you, buddy! No one does that to one of our group’s girls!”

“Tommy, stop talking! It shouldn’t be done to _any_ girl!” Mick growled, his eyes holding an angry edge to them. “Hey, fucker, you talk about her like that again and I’ll fuck you up!”

“Yeah, knock the fucker down and aim for the ribs!” Nikki whooped, leaning back into Tommy’s exposed stomach.

“ _Whoo!_ Yeah! Get ‘im, Mickey! Fuck his face up some more!” Kyna clenched her jaw, irritated that an intoxicated Nikki and Tommy were of little help in trying to defuse the situation.

Though, she couldn’t see his face, currently, but from the way Mick’s shoulders tensed and his knuckles turned white at his sides, Kyna could tell that he was fucking pissed. "Get the fuck out of my sight," he said, voice low and dangerous. Normally, he acted so sweet and loving most of the time around her that Kyna realized just how easy it was for her to forget just how scary he could be when he wanted to be.

The asshole scrambled off.

The lead guitarist glared after him as he ran out the door, then turned around to face Kyna, eyes softening as they trailed over her face. "You okay?" he asked her. His voice was still low, though now it was laced with gentleness and concern.

"I'm fine… I’m fine now, baby." Kyna huffed, leaning into him. "I… I’m just done with the bar scene tonight. I just want to go home now."

"Alright," Mick murmured as softly as the music would allow. "Alright." Giving Nikki and Tommy a quick look and nod, Mick moved and gently took Kyna's hand, tossing some money on the counter for her drinks and leading them towards the front door.

After jumping into his car and driving down the Strip towards her apartment, Kyna didn’t say a word. She just exhaled softly, trying not to think of how far that asshole would’ve taken it if Mick hadn’t shown up. It was only after he parked his car, and they were nearly at her door, Mick stopped.

“’M sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” 

Kyna didn’t answer, but she turned to look at him as she unlocked her door. Kyna hesitated but turned and headed inside. Mick followed behind her, dragging his feet and shutting the door behind her. Once they were safely inside, the pair locked eyes for a moment, until Mick looked away. Kyna waited for him to say something, and when he didn’t, she sighed, “Mick… Baby, it wasn’t your fault. It’s that asshole’s fault.” She spat.

“I know--”

“And I tried to deal with him myself before you jumped in.” she hurried explained, feeling defensive. “I- I can look after myself, you know that, right?”

“Of course. Of course, you can look after yourself,” Mick grumbled, looking away. “I know you… I just… I didn’t want to see that jerk near you one more goddamn minute…” he let out a low growl, locking eyes with her again and stepping forward until he was practically looming over her, “I just… Kyna, I know you would dropkick that ass if you could, but I… I wasn’t to let that fucker… Ahh, _fuck…_ ” He ran his hand over his face in frustration.

“Mick… I know, I know,” Kyna muttered, leaning into him, “I… Thank you, baby.”

Suddenly, Mick’s lips crashed down into hers with bruising force. A hand tangled in her hair, guiding her roughly as an arm wrapped round her back, pulling her against his chest. As they moved out of the entry way, Mick eased up, and their shared kiss became a lot gentler. Very mindful of his condition, Kyna gently wrapped her arms atop his shoulders, hinting to him to tilt down for an easier kiss. The hand on her back moved to her side, holding her with such a passion that she melted under it.

Eventually her lips parted. Kyna’s chest heaved as she gasped in air, “ _Damn…_ Damn, baby,” she breathed out.

“I couldn’t stand see him try to pull you onto his lap,” Mick growled, all the anger and frustration of before gone, replaced with a protective, possessiveness, “You’re in charge of who gets to touch you and how you want to be touched. Baby, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. But I’m… I’m not promising I won’t be a little--"

“Protective?” Kyna smirked at him.

Mick nodded, “Yeah… Yeah. I’m not going to stand there and let some asshole bastard come onto you ever again if I can help it….”

Kyna laughed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, “Mick…”

“I care for you too much… It’s a weakness--”

“It’s a _strength!_ ” she told him, cutting him off. “Love’s never a weakness, baby…”

“I know, I know… I just…”

“Ssshhh… Hey. Hey, let’s just calm down right now. We’ve got a lot of time to work this out,” she said, “But let’s take a break… Let’s just calm down. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Mick nodded, then kissed her again, considerably even more gently this time. His large hand cupped her cheek, his fingers reaching round her neck to carefully tug her towards him. His other hand gently massaged her side where she’d been tightly grabbed before, easing over the bad tension left there earlier. Being held in his arms, Kyna had never thought that anything could feel so right.

Mick sighed, resting his forehead against hers, “You want another drink before bed?”

Kyna hummed, “No, I think I’m good… You good?”

“’M feeling better as time moves on,”

“Would unzipping my skirt make you feel even better?”

“Mhmn, I think you know it will,” he murmured, moving his hands down to do just that. The two of them took their time wandering back to her bedroom, leaving their clothes scattered about her apartment. Neither one cared about that tonight, though. All they wanted was each other, under the blankets and staying that way until the morning light.

The mattress was soft and warm below Kyna, but she heard Mick let out a soft groan, and as she turned to look at her boyfriend, she noticed his wince. For a few moments, Mick held a tight posture before finally turning and moving over to settle himself down on the bed.

“Mick… Are you okay?” Kyna whispered, shuffling closer to the guitarist. Mick nodded, then quickly stole and wrapped the covers around the front of himself like a cocoon, and Kyna let out a quiet breath of laughter at the sight. It was, for a lack of a better word, adorable. Not that she was going to tell Mick that, of course. The older man would probably flip if she were to even remotely imply that the legendary Mick Mars was anything but dark and mysterious.

“Mmhm, ‘m fine,” Mick grumbled stubbornly, but even in the pale glow of the moonlight filtering in through the bedroom window, Kyna could see how his entire body was tightening up-- trembling almost, and she let out an indignant huff before shuffling closer to him and wrapping herself around her boyfriend, circling her arm around his waist from behind and hooking their legs together. Kyna pressed a soft kiss to the older man’s nape, and Mick groaned and seemed to melt under her sweet touch.

“I’m fine, baby, honest,” Mick huffed, but his actions contradicted his words as his palm skimmed over the back of Kyna’s soft hand for comfort, currently settled over his stomach, and he laced their fingers together.

Kyna just nodded, nuzzling her nose into the back of Mick’s neck. “I know you’re fine… I just want you to feel better than fine. I think my man deserves to feel great every once in a while, yeah?”

Mick nodded, choosing not to argue back, just huffed and tightened the grip of his legs around Kyna’s, happily soaking up the warmth and cuddles. It didn’t take long for his breathing to even out as he drifted into a peaceful slumber, Kyna following shortly after.


End file.
